


Babysitting Duties

by xbobaatea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Gabe is best uncle hands down, Gabe lowkey spoils reader, I’ll try to make this gender neutral as possible, Jack just wants his damn back ache to go away, Multi, Overwatch - Freeform, Parody, Reader is also female - Freeform, not really supposed to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbobaatea/pseuds/xbobaatea
Summary: Where the Overwatch heroes basically babysit a grown nineteen year old. Sometimes it’s the other way around and they end up being the ones to babysit.(AU where D.Va is atleast 21 years old, just to make it fair)





	1. [ new parents ]

Today was oddly..... interesting. Something (y/n) wasn’t really used to. Her daily whereabouts consisted of helping out Gabriel sort out his paperwork, tease Mercy, watch D.Va play video games (and then make fun of her when she loses), tease Mercy, help out the chef omnics with cooking and trying her best not to ruin the food, training when everybody was asleep, and teasing Mercy even more.

Out of all people, (y/n) simply can’t stand being around Mercy. Something about her being too nice.

But some of the plans had quickly changed when the married couple consisting of both Jesse & Hanzo inviting (y/n) into watching a movie with her, and her actually accompanying them to their request. 

“That movie.....” Hanzo started as they exited the theatre. “Was... odd.”

“Yer’ damn right ‘bout that.”

“That movie was terrible. Can we go get something to eat?” (y/n) asked with boredom. If Hanzo was being honest, he had no idea why they even bothered asking a little girl (he likes to call her, since she teases him for his Okami outfit) to accompy them to their date. It was like they were babysitting in a way.

(y/n) had a weird way showing any emotion.

“Hey, (y/n). Ya’ ever get to do this typa’ stuff with yer’ parents?” Jesse asked out of curiousity. Hanzo looked at him weirdly. It was a random question that didn’t relate to their topic of conversation at all. 

“Uh, no? They’re dead.”

Jesse immediately closed his mouth before he began speaking again and Hanzo looked at her with atleast some sort of sympathy and the same confused look on her face. How was this girl so comfortable with telling her history? Just the mention of the word ‘father’ and he’s all riled up, he was impressed that (y/n) hid her emotions so well with bluntness and sarcasm.

“Oh,” Jesse continued. “I’m sorry fer’ bringin’ up yer past like that.”

She shrugged in response. “It’s okay. You didn’t know.”

“......Well maybe we can be yer’ parent’s!”

“What!” the devil finally speaks. “I did not agree to this nonsense!”

Again, (y/n) just shrugged, playing on her phone for God knows how long. “I don’t care as long as we get to eat.”

Jesse continued to smile like a happy little kid at a theme park until he turned to his Japanese husband and saw the priceless look on his face. “Jesse, we’re old enough to be her brothers.”

Before the cowboy had protested against his word (y/n) spoke again which made his negative feelings wash away with more hope and happiness. “Hey dads, can we leave now? I’m really hungry.”

“We’re not your dads! Stop speaking nonsense!”

“Hey, sweetheart, maybe we should get our family pictures done fer’ sure!”

“NONSENSE!!”


	2. [ new job ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel needs a new assistant.

“These papers aren’t gonna organize themselves, Reyes.”

“I know. I’ve been meaning to get to that.”

“Don’t you have an assistant to help you with that?” Jack had asked him. “Or did you fire her, too?”

“She was too nice. Couldn’t handle anything I said without shedding a tear.” Gabe ranted, rolling his eyes at the memory. Jack nodded, he couldn’t blame him for that. He did remember some times when his assistant would just run out the room crying.

Jack hummed in thought, trying to think of a solution to help his friend until he came upon an idea. “How about I find you an assistant? Somebody who doesn’t work on the field?”

“Just make sure they’re worth my time, alright? I’m probably going to die before I even meet the best assistant there is.”

“Gotcha’ boss. You can count on me.”

“I have hope in you for that, Morrison.”

 

 

-

 

 

Six days.

Six days of going around and offering different people and omnics if they wanted to become Commander Reyes new assistant. Hell, their paycheck would’ve gone up even more for that considering you would be working with the one and only Gabriel Reyes. He even went as far as to asking Tracer and Mercy if they were willing to take the opportunity.

Jack sat at his desk, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation and frustration. He really thought he was doing something this time.

“Why do you look like a distressed grandpa.”

So that was what he was missing this entire time.

“(Y/N)!” Jack had accidentally yelled into which he was glad to see the young adult hadn’t reacted to that at all or else he would’ve questioned his thoughts. “How would you like it if you were to work as Commander Reyes assistant?”

“Am I getting paid?”

“Yes, bu-“

“Okay bye!” And out the door she was. Jack slumped back in his chair, finally relaxing. “Atleast Gabe gets to be alive for the best assistant he’s been asking for.” He told himself, chuckling.

 

 

-

 

 

“I want to be your assistant.”

“You don’t even like being in my office.”

“Now I do. I’ll make sure your office is clean, your guns are safe and away and all your sexual desires for Jack is kept a secret.”

“(Y/n)!” Gabe yelled at the last part of her sentence. She just grinned. It was obvious he and Morrison were into eachother, she thought everyone was stupid for not taking a hint. “What?”

“That’s none of your god damn business, don’t be saying dumb shit like that!” He growled. She groaned. “So, am I hired or not?”

He hadn’t answered her right away, instead of just staring at the younger girl infront of him with an infuriated expression. Looking up from her nails she caught his attention, their staring contest continued for atleast two minutes. Suprisingly it was not awkward for the both of them, they treated this moment as if it was a normal thing for them.

Gabe was the first to break away his gaze, turning his view to his messy desk before sighing. “.... You’re hired.”

“Great. Can I get my paycheck now?”

“No.”

“Please.”

“No.”

“How about in an hour?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“I should be asking you that, cabrón.” Gabe spat. The girl just gave him a confusing look. “I need to get to a meeting, now can you get the hell out of my damn office?” (Y/n) shrugged, gazing anywhere but at him. “Depends, do you wanna go to the meeting?”

“Would you really want to sit in a room listening to non important bullshit for three fucking hours?”

“Duh, in meetings me and my friends eat food and talk about how great our lives are.” Gabe obviously knew she was playing around, Jack really recommended this girl out of all the people in this building?

“Listen, I don’t have time for sarcasm, pendeja. Now get the hell ou—“ He didn’t finish his sentence due to the loud ringing of his office phone going off, probably to remind him that this was the eighth time he’s been late to a meeting. He hadn’t realized the ringing had stopped until the female had made the first move and picked it up.

_“Commander Reyes? This message is to let you know that the meeting has started about five minutes ago so–“_

“Sorry, Gabe can’t attend the meeting, you’ll have to reschedule for July 28, 2089.”

“ _But wait–“_

“Thank you, bye!” She spoke into the phone smoothly before clamming it back down to end the call. Gabe just looked at the nineteen year old, her looking back at him boredly. “How old are you, kid?”

”Nineteen.”

Gabe hummed in thought. He couldn’t start putting her on the field alongside with him, (y/n) was too young. He wasn’t even sure if she had graduated yet. 

“......You start tomorrow.”

”I still want my paycheck.”

“Get out (y/n.).”

He definitely needed to pay her for bailing him out of that useless meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is kind of my first book on AO3 so I’m kinda scrappy considering I haven’t wrote a fanfiction in a while.
> 
> This isn’t much of a serious book, just something I wrote when I was bored. I might update this whenever I have the motivation, I dunno


End file.
